Knight sword (weapon type)
, a Knight Sword.]] are a group of weapons from the Final Fantasy series. Most Knights and similar classes use Knight Swords. The most prominent example of a Knight Sword is the mighty Excalibur. About Knight Swords Knight Swords are weapons distinguished from their original makes. Finding their sizes between that of a Greatsword and a regular sword, they are also highly decorated and revered weapons, reserved for only for the honorable and worthy hands of the Knight and its related classes, including the Paladin. In addition to its heroic and noble associations, the weapon will usually find themselves in some games to have the ability to deal Holy-elemental damage. In contrast, Knight Swords will find itself as a dualistic counterpart of the Dark Sword variety. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Knight Swords are introduced to the series in ''Final Fantasy IV, as Paladin Cecil's exclusive weapon in the game. They all have a Holy-elemental affinity. List of Knight Swords: *Excalipoor (GBA & PSP) *Mythgraven Blade *Index Finger (GBA & PSP) *Lustrous Sword *Excalibur *Ragnarok *Lightbringer (GBA & PSP) ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Knight Swords can be equipped by Cecil, Holy Dragoon Kain, and Ceodore. Again, they are all Holy-elemental. List of Knight Swords: *Kingsword *Lustrous Sword *Excalibur *Ragnarok Final Fantasy V Knight swords are used exclusively by the Knight class, but some can also be used by Blue Mages, Red Mages, Mystic Knights, and Mimes. List of Knight Swords: *Flametongue *Icebrand *Brave Blade *Blood Sword *Defender *Excalibur *Ragnarok *Apocalypse Final Fantasy IX Knight swords are used exclusively by Steiner, and Save the Queen can only be equipped by Beatrix and it also happens to be the only knight sword she can equip. List of Knight Swords: *Save the Queen *Ultima Sword *Excalibur *Ragnarok *Excalibur II Final Fantasy XI A subclass of One-Handed Swords, they usually are exclusive to Paladins, Dark Knights, and sometimes Warriors. There aren't very many, as one-handed swords are split into scimitars, rapiers, short swords, and shotels. Notable examples include; *Arondight *Excalibur *Burtgang *Hauteclaire *Princely Sword *Durandal *Fragarch *Ruler *Sanguine Sword *Katbalger Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Basch can equip Knight Swords as weapons. List of Knightswords: *Defender *Tyrfing *Galatyn *Save The Queen *Excalibur ''Final Fantasy Tactics Knight Swords are a group of weapons in ''Final Fantasy Tactics that are more powerful than the normal swords type but dependent on the user's Bravery stat, the higher the stronger. They have auto-abilities to the wielder such as Auto-Protect and Auto-Haste. These swords can only be equipped by story characters such as Ramza, Count Orlandeau, or Luso and characters utilizing the Knight job. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Knight Swords appear in '' Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. They can only be equipped by Hume Paladins and Bangaa Defenders, and Templars. They are less expensive at Cyril and Sprohm. List of Knightswords: *Defender *Apocalypse *Lionheart *Ragnarok *Lohengrin *Save The Queen *Arch Sword *Excalibur *Mythril Brand *Excalibur2 *Nagrarok *Sequence ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Knight Swords and Greatswords appear again in ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2. Knight Swords remain equippable by the Paladin, Defender, and Templar Job classes, while Greatswords are now equippable by the Lanista and Ravager Job classes as well. List of Knightswords: *Longsword *Defender *Apocalypse *Lionheart *Ragnarok *Lohengrin *Save the Queen *Arch Sword *Excalibur *Sequencer *Nagrarok *The Fallen Angel ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Knight Sword is a mid-level sword available to Benjamin. It is found in the Ice Pyramid, and increases his Battle Power by 47 and his Speed by 5. Final Fantasy Dimensions'' List of Knight Swords: *Lustrous Sword *Rune Blade *Galatine *Lightbringer *Defender *Lohengrin *Save the Queen *Excalibur *Ragnarok *Ultima Blade